Stay
by whatifimnotthehero
Summary: After the war Harry develops a crush on Snape but isn't quite sure how to handle it or to approach the man. The two share a developing romance but can they stay together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The war was over and the Wizarding World was moving on, picking up and restarting. Some of them were getting their very first start, the 7th years that had fought in the world now had a fresh new future that was Voldemort free laid out before them. Neville was doing the coursework at Puddlemere so that he could one day be a world class Herbology Master, Hermione was at Puddlemere for pre-law and Ron had followed her along for their Auror program. Meanwhile Harry was simply at Puddlemere as an undecided, after the war he had decided that he'd had enough of the stuff that most Aurors dealt with and was no longer interested. He was first string on their Quidditch team and didn't really care for much else and his grades showed that. The only reason that he had even come to University was so he wasn't just kicking around doing nothing all day, and he really didn't want the Defense Against the Dark Arts job the McGonagoll kept pushing at him. When she offered he thanked her and declined telling her to offer the job to Snape, he wanted it and he deserved it.

On this fine day in October Harry was skipping classing and lounging around in his dormitory where he roomed with Ron. He had polished his new broomstick and spent the rest of the day flipping through the television channels. Class was something he despised and he went to each class probably once a week just so he knew what was due and the rest of the time he coaxed the answers out of one of the girls in the class. Even though he was decidedly gay he could charm the girls just as much as the girls, and it worked so well to his advantage. He kept his grades just high enough to play for the Quidditch team. He didn't plan on sticking around much more he had been asked to come play for an American team at the end of the term. He was planning on breaking off from his friends and doing something on his own, and for himself for basically the first time in his life. It was a fresh start Americans weren't as aware of the "Famous Harry Potter" as much as European witches and wizards; it would all be really refreshing for him.

"Harry you really should start going to class more," Hermione scolded him as they all went to dinner together.

"Why Mione? I'm leaving at the end of term, its not like it's gonna matter much anyways," Harry said sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Mate, you never know you might learn something, the end of term isn't for while yet," Ron said taking Hermione's side for once.

"Meh," Harry shrugged blowing smoke and signaling their cause as a lost one.

"You know Snape wouldn't be too interested in hearing about your grades and general attitude towards your education," Hermione tried again.

"What's Snape got to do with anything?" Harry asked defensively.

"Oh, come off it Harry, we all know why you go and hang around Hogwarts library saying you're "studying". You haven't studied a single day since you've been here," Neville added.

"Ever since the war ended and Snape has warmed up to people actually being around you've made sure to be around," Hermione laughed.

"Harry and Snape sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ron sang skipping around the group.

"Fuck off the lot of you," Harry blushed tossing his cigarette away.

"I mean we're not the biggest fan of him ourselves as a human being, but if you think he'll make you happy why not just ask him out, mate."

"Because, how do you just go and ask out Snape, especially when you're me," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"You'll never know until you try," Ron shrugged.

After dinner Harry rushed off for practice and the rest of them headed off to study for the midterms that were quickly approaching.

The only time that Harry actually enjoyed being at school was when he was on the Quidditch Pitch playing or practicing. He just wasn't in the game tonight at all, the fact that his friends were onto his crush has thrown him off he had been painfully oblivious to the fact that they were onto him. His mistake had probably been when Hermione had invited herself along and he had spent his entire time in the library watching Snape writing lesson plans and browsing the potions section for materials, since his personal library had been partially destroyed in a fire during the war. He had learned from Madam Pince that Snape came into the library every Tuesday and Thursday to research and plan lessons; so naturally his Tuesday/Thursday suffered the most due to his 'study excursions' to Hogwarts.

The worst part of the whole situation was that he was fairly certain that the older man had no interest in him what so ever and why would he anyway. Harry didn't have much to offer, he was nowhere near an intellectual match for the man; and he was completely sure that the man has some respect for him, but not enough to still not consider him a complete dunderhead. He wasn't very strong in the dating field, oh he could charm the pants off of most guys and girls, and had a fling with Ginny, but he'd never honestly been interested in someone. He especially had never been interested in someone as high caliber as Snape. Winning the man over was going to be quite the challenge, but he was willing to give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry had been on one of his routine trips to stalk Snape in the library when he looked up from the book he was flipping through to see the man standing over him. He was shocked to even be approached in the first place, but it was such a shock in general to be confronted by the man.

"Is there a reason you've been stalking me for the past couple of months?" Snape demanded.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm not stalking you Snape; I'm here to study," Harry lied quickly.

"Yes, well the problem with that is making unnecessary trips to Hogwarts to look at a Quidditch Through the Ages book is a little bit ridiculous, don't you agree?"

Harry gulped as he looked up into the stern gaze of the man, he'd been caught but how could he get out of this without the man thinking him nothing more than a child with a crush. It was inevitable that the man would find out especially with his skills in Occulemency.

"Well?" Snape demanded as Madam Pince shushed him and he retorted with his dirtiest scowl.

"Um, I'm not stalking you," Harry continued on but Snape was quick to hold up a hand to stop him.

"Do not lie to me boy, what is it that you want? There's some reason that brings you here when you only know that I am here. For I am quite certain that if I changed my planning days to Mondays and Wednesdays that I would find you here on those very same days."

Harry in a state of panic that Snape was pushing him for an answer, was looking for one that made him the least crazy. The man had both his hands on the desk and was peering down at him and Harry did the only thing he knew to do, he kissed him. He wasn't sure why but he just knew that if he didn't own up to it now under Snape's interrogation he never would. The odd thing is that when he kissed Snape the other man didn't pull away, he reacted to the kiss, and Harry actually found himself being kissed back.

"I will not be the subject of some childish crush," Snape said breaking the kiss.

Harry wasn't even sure how to respond he just grabbed his bag and bolted for the door. He couldn't believe he had actually just kissed Snape, and he was pretty positive Snape had kissed him back. What was going on, what was he going to do now he was in a panic and he hurried back to Dorset to spend the rest of the day locked away in his and Ron's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (Since I forgot on the last two chapters) I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated and in now way am I profiting from this.**

**Also please review cause input is always welcome and would be fandabbydozy.**

Chapter 3:

"Ron, I kissed him I can't believe I kissed him. He probably thinks I'm

some kind of lunatic now, especially since I ran off afterwards."

"I can't believe you kissed Snape either mate. That's so messed up,

mate." Ron said falling into hysterics.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Harry demanded slinging his pillow at Ron.

"Wait til poor Neville hears this he's gonna faint. I can't wait!"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Yeah I know I'm thinking ahead," he laughed.

Telling Ron had turned out to not be Harry's best decision it only opened the door for endless teasing. It was all harmless, but Harry was freaked out enough over the whole situation. He had no idea how to handle it and spent the next few days worrying himself sick over what to do.

If he didn't make a move soon Snape wouldn't even entertain the idea of his kiss to be a serious matter. As shocked as he was, he could only imagine the system shock he had given Snape himself, and poor Madam Pince an innocent bystander in the whole thing. She had probably told the entire staff already. Snape would hate him for sure if she made this a piece of gossip and damaged his image in the slightest.

After a few days of tossing ideas off of Ron and Hermione he decided if he waited around any longer before making a move Snape wouldn't take him seriously. He would in fact believe his motive to be nothing than a boyish crush. The last thing he wanted to add to the list of reasons Snape wouldn't entertain an idea of being with him, was to make it look like some sort of game. He needed to hatch a plan and fast. Snape wouldn't take kind to him no longer showing interest after their kiss, but he wanted this to work. If this didn't work the past few months he spent pining after the man in the library would all meet a horrible end. He decided he'd have to be strong and forward with him, if he showed any sort of weakness the man would eat him alive. Persistence was the key.

He was worried though because it was Friday and if he waited until Tuesday would it be too long. Would his window of opportunity have passed. He was just so busy in the mean time with practices and a qualifying match the next day. He resolved to going on Sunday, surely the man would be around on a Sunday and it would give him a little longer to build confidence or talk himself out of it.

But before Harry had a chance to do any of that there was a knock at his door. He got out of bed and padded across the room and opened the door and almost fainted right there. Snape was standing there looking as sulky as usual. Harry was sure that Snape was here to hex the living daylights out of him.

"We need to talk," Snape scowled as a couple ran down the hallway after one another, "And preferable inside where there are no children."

Harry couldn't even say anything he just kind of gave a nod and stepped back to allow the man inside. He watched as Snape peered around the messy dorm room and scowled at the mound that was Ron's bed. He finally deemed the desk chair a suitable place to be seated while Harry remained where he was at the door watching his every move.

"Well, it seems that I am inside and that the door doesn't need you to hold onto it," Snape grinned at Harry's apparent shock. Well not really grinned but it was a smile by his standards and that was enough to make Harry feel his heart in his throat.

"Oh, erm, yeah right," Harry gulped, shutting the door.

"Your way with words is elegant as always, I see.""Sorry, I'm a bit shocked that you're here. What're you doing here even?"

"Well you kissed me than ran, I've come to find out your intentions behind the matter."

"Well you, um you see…" Harry was cut off by Ron bursting through the door.

"Mate, I just saw the fittest girl…don't tell Mione I said that," Ron said stopping dead in his tracks at noticing who was sitting in the room with Harry. "Oh sorry didn't mean to disturb."

Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and slowly back out of the room and pulled the door shut. But a few moments later he pushed the door open again.

"There's just something I need to say, sorry in advance Harry," He said before turning to Snape. "Listen I think you're a git but Harry here he can't seem to shut up about you. He is head over heels for you and I don't know why but if you make him happy then so be it. I just needed to say that because Harry is a mess when it comes to you and well he wouldn't say it himself."

Harry's jaw dropped at his friend's words and he wanted to die. Like, why would Ron just blurt all that out about him. All he could do as he look at Snape was try to mask the fact that he was blushing as Ron exited the room again.

"Well it seems that Mr. Weasley has said everything I need to know," Snape said crossing his arms.

"Wait, how do you know what he said is the truth though?"

"Because if anyone hates me more than you, it's him." Snape smirked at him.

"Yeah," was all Harry managed to say.

"Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow night after your practice," Snape said before crossing the room and exiting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Harry Potter or anything of the sort. It all belongs respectively to JK Rowling and her various affiliates.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I feel like I haven't updated in ages. Hopefully y'all like this and will review and let me know what you think. I hope you like it and the next chapter should be up really soon! **

Harry couldn't believe what had just transpired in his room of all places, and to make matters worse, Ron had opened his big mouth, and told Snape everything. Maybe it was for the best, like the man had returned some level of interest. C'mon they even had a date tomorrow night, was it a date, it had to be, right?

Harry wasn't sure what Snape had planned for the two of the them following night, he wasn't even sure of what he should wear. Most of his clothes were thrown around the room and he had spent part of the evening pensively staring around trying to piece together something that he could deem decent for the date with Snape. Was he calling that it a date? Yes, definitely at this point, if anything it was his hope that, that's what it indeed was that earned it the label.

Never in his wildest dreams had thought that Snape would even entertain the idea of dating him. It felt unreal to be honest. He had spent so much time wanting to have a chance with the man, that he never thought it conceivable that he might gain his attention. All that he was sure of that the level to which he fancied Snape knew no bounds. He was smart, cunning, and he had a quick wit about him. The only con that could be found of him was his blatant disregard for others. Harry, couldn't blame him though, after all he had been through during the war, why not have little regard for others. Harry began to garner such a regard after the war as well, which is why he never bothered to go to class and sought only to bother with Quidditch and well his affections towards Snape.

He really did hope that his aspirations to be with Snape did not turn out to be entirely one sided. Maybe the man had called the meeting between them to let him down gently outside of the ears of others. Damn Ron for opening his mouth, it was either going to be a blessing or a curse. Either Snape would return the feelings or he would have to come to the realization that Snape felt nothing for him. How was he supposed to cope for the next few hours after the afternoon he had experienced.

Harry did not sleep that night. Long after Ron had come in from his night with Hermione, he crawled out of bed and onto the small ledge outside of their window. He sat there and chained smoked for the rest of the night. He thought about how well the Wizarding world was doing within a year after the war. Most of the stray Death Eaters were gone and Diagon Alley was almost completely back to normal. Love was also in the air with Ron planning on proposing to Hermione over winter holidays, Neville was dating Luna quite successfully, and Ginny was with Dean Thomas. Harry was always the third wheel when it came to outings these days. Everyone was finally secure in being together and who could blame them with Voldemort out of the way.

Harry desperately wanted to have someone special in his life and Snape was that person he was certain of it. He and Ginny had had a brief relationship in his 7th year but if anything it had been like kissing his sister and he was even hinting a certainty of his preference for men at the time. He often thought he felt the need to have a relationship, besides the failed thing that happened with Cho Chang, before he went to confront Voldemort for the final time.

As dawn started peaking up over the horizon he climbed back into the room as Ron gave a loud snore. He ran a hand through his hair as he picked up what to wear for the day before heading to the showers.

As he lathered shampoo into his hair he pondered on how he would spend the day, it certainly wouldn't be in classes he smiled to himself. Maybe he should try to get some sleep before practice and his date with Snape that night. It would most likely be a hopeless endeavor but nevertheless he felt he should try.

He dressed in his tshirt and boxers and hung the jeans over the nearest desk chair as he padded his way back into the room. Maybe after a sleep he would go and visit Andromeda and Teddy. It had definitely been a week or so since his last visit and he missed Teddy dearly. He wondered how Snape would react to his godson and his future responsibility for him. Of course it was too soon to be thinking of such things on a first

date; although, he could see himself having a nice future with the man if he found it agreeable.

Harry woke up around noon and spent most of the day and evening playing with Teddy. He couldn't believe how big his godson had gotten since the last he had seen him. He left for school around an hour before practice. He headed to the locker rooms around half an hour before practice was set to start.

He was sat outside smoking when a large tawny owl dropped a small package in his lap before giving a small hoot and flying off. Harry tossed his cigarette away and examined the wrapping. It was addressed to him in Snape's elegant handwriting and he furrowed his brow and removed the wrapping. Inside he found a small note taped to the box.

_Potter,_

_I noticed yours was broken and felt compelled to replace it. I hope you _

_find it to your liking._

_S. Snape_

Harry pulled open the small box to pull out a leather case. Upon opening the case he discovered a finely crafted watch. From the detail and craftsmanship it had to be Swiss. Harry grinned and removed the broken watch he always wore and replaced it with Snape's gift.

It was definitely a date, he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**A/N: Sorry wow I had a lot of family stuff come up between the last update and it was all really unexpected. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. xoxo**

Practice was excruciatingly slow today and Harry couldn't hold an ounce of concentration. He took so many bludgers that the coach took him out and sent him to the medic to get checked over. Although, instead of going to the team medic he headed for the locker room and the showers found within. He was fine minus a couple scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious. He was too excited to wait around for the medic to take his time he was worse than Pomfrey to be honest and Harry had zero patience. All he wanted was to shower and then run back to his and Ron's room and change for his date with Snape.

In the shower, Harry scrubbed himself down and shampooed his hair, he only stopped to grin when the watch Snape got him caught the light. He wasn't used to people buying him anything. His old watch was a reject of Dudley's and had broken sometime during the final battle with Voldemort, and he never bothered to fix it. Now he could retire that and put a foot forward into this new part of his life. Everyone else had already started to bloom and this watch was that first ray of sunshine that pulled the seed sprout up out of the soil and into the world.

He wanted to look nice for his date, but he didn't want to overdo it for a trip to Hogwarts. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and his trainers. He added a gray v-neck t-shirt and a black vest.

"Mate, you look like The Eleventh Doctor's less fashionable brother," Ron grinned from his bed.

"Oi!" Harry said throwing a pillow in Ron's direction. "Where is Ginny when you need her?"

"Chances are, off snogging Dean Thomas somewhere," Ron mocked gagging himself.

"Too right," Harry laughed.

In the end he just decided on losing the vest and switching to a white button up and black suspenders with the same jeans, which lead Ron to jokingly call him the gay Doctor Who at first sight. Harry sent him a rude hand gesture and marched out. Even though Snape was a muggle born he was convinced the man would have no idea what Doctor Who was and if he did hopefully he wouldn't put two and two together like Ron had. As if he wasn't nervous enough, now his sense of fashion had all but gone out the window as well.

He reached the edge of campus and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He sighed and trudged up the familiar path to the castle trying to keep his nerves at bay. He stepped into the Entrance Hall and crossed to the doors that lead into the Great Hall. Pushing one open he stepped inside, but Snape wasn't there yet. He checked his new watch and grinned sheepishly to himself when he realized that he was at least a half hour early to when he told Snape practice usually ended. Deciding against sitting alone in the Great Hall he exited through the same door and sat on the grand staircase not far from the doors hoping this would give him a view of Snape when he approached their meeting place.

Harry was glancing down at his watch again when he heard the silky voice behind him.

"I see my gift is coming to some use for you," Snape said smoothly.

"Uh…yeah…thank you," Harry said after jumping up and grinning sheepishly.

"You're welcome, I am pleased to discover that you like it."

"I love it," Harry blurted out turning slightly red, as Snape smirked at his outburst.

"Follow me," Snape said curtly and led Harry off towards the dungeons.

He couldn't believe that Snape made him so nervous, he didn't even remember being this nervous facing Voldemort. He briefly wondered if the man knew how nervous he made him feel. He was forced to stick his hands into his pockets to hide the slight shake that had overcome them. He took slow deep breaths and silently hoped that he wasn't being too obvious with how nervous he was to the man beside him. As usual Snape was unreadable all those years as a spy being to his advantage. His face was blank and unreadable which made him even more nervous when it came down to it. He suppressed a sigh and tried to reassure himself and enjoy himself rather than worry.

Snape led him deeper into the dungeons past his office and classroom to a part of the dungeons Harry vaguely remembered from the time he and Ron had snuck into the Slytherin common room. They soon passed the portrait that protected the Slytherins and turned a corner that led to a dead end corridor with a few portraits that had been sentenced to spend their existence down here. Snape stopped in front of a large portrait of a woman that Harry didn't recognize. She had blonde hair and was holding a snake in her hands and smiling. Snape murmured the password (lavender) to her and led Harry inside his quarters.

Harry had never been in Snape's quarters before and he wasn't even sure he could find the place again if asked to. He had to admit the man had taste regardless of what his wardrobe suggested. The entire place was decorated in furniture with dark mahogany wood details and deep greens and blues. It was very inviting which was completely different than what he expected and he knew Ron would never believe this when he told him. He expected to find Slytherin memorabilia littering the room but instead found a simple banner that hung over the fireplace. For lack of a better word, he found himself deeply impressed by it all.

"Please, have a seat," Snape said gesturing to a very inviting couch.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin.

"So, I decided that I would cook a meal for you, but despite my skills in potions, I do not share those skills in the kitchen," he explained sourly.

"I could cook!" Harry offered a little too enthusiastically, then slapped himself mentally for being so forward.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him before smirking. It was the closest Harry had ever seen the man to smiling before.

"Nonsense, I have sent to the kitchens and ordered for us."

"What'd you get?" Harry asked with an attempt to keep conversation flowing.

"I ordered a wide variety of seafood. I trust you like seafood?"

"I've never actually had any," Harry said nervously.

"How is that possible? Are you afraid to try new things, I should hope you are not," Snape said with a hint of playfulness. It baffled Harry that the man was actually kind of flirting.

"My aunt and uncle were really..erm..strict and I didn't get out much. Then here at school well the war and everything seemed to interrupt. I didn't really pay much attention to eating," he laughed.

"Regardless of how bad things are, I find it important to indulge yourself sometimes. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah that'd be great," Harry grinned again.

"Anything in particular?"

"No no anything will be okay!"

Harry watched Snape cross the room and open a small liquor cabinet next to the fireplace. He pulled out a tumbler of what Harry guessed was scotch and poured two glasses. Harry accepted his glass and thanked him and took his first sip and grimaced at the taste of it and nearly choked as he swallowed. Snape gave a slight laugh at this and Harry blushed then slid the glass onto the table in front of them. The moment had broken the awkward tension between the two of them and allowed for the evening to run more smoothly.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward," Harry blurted out halfway through setting the table. "It's just well I haven't really ever dated anyone, except well, Cho Chang and she cried like halfway through."

"Sounds like a promising evening Potter," Snape teased him.

"What about you, who was the last person you dated?"

"I've never really courted anyone. I've had a lot of one night stands and nothing too substantial. No time with a plate as full as the one the war dealt me."

"So I'm your first boyfriend?" Harry grinned brightly.

"Of sorts," Snape conceded.

"Also, I was wondering maybe we should call each other by our first names? It would only make sense right?" Harry asked receiving a curt nod in return.

The rest of the evening went really well and Harry enjoyed himself immensely. Even though he had no taste for the seafood and Severus kept taunting him into trying new types. It was strange that he had come to like Severus in such a manner considering their past differences. It just showed that if there was hope for their after all the hurdles they had overcome, then there was hope for just about anyone. He couldn't help but to be happy with his evening. Everything had gone perfect. Severus, had even apparated back to campus and walked him to his dorm room door and kissed him goodnight. He honestly couldn't have asked for a better evening and he couldn't wait until they had planned their next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: sorry you guys I didn't realize the chapters were quite so short. That sounds dumb but its totally true. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and those of you who have left reviews so far. I'm sorry this has taken so long a lot of family stuff has come and is finally quieting down a bit.**

Harry was on cloud nine after his date with Severus. He couldn't define a moment when he had felt this happy, or at least remember one. Despite the rocky start the moment when he had walked back to the dorm with Severus beside him talking quietly about the state of the greenhouse they had walked past. Harry grinned because of course nothing on the campus was going to be quite up to par for Severus. The best moment other than the kiss goodnight had been when they walked past the little courtyard with the benches and Severus bumped him and grabbed his hand. He almost fell over right there. Then Severus insisted on walking him to his door like a proper gentleman and kissed him goodnight before Harry let himself inside.

He had laid in bed half the night with a goofy grin on his face thinking about how the evening had went. He occasionally glanced at the watch on his wrist which made the grin even bigger and goofier. The only thing he was grateful for was that Ron was a sleep when he come in for the night. He wanted to spill all the wonderful details to his friends, but not to Ron alone. He was just overwhelmed with the happiness of the moment and he didn't want it to ever fade again.

Being with Severus made him feel different and it had only been like a total of two days. It made him want to be something that he could be proud of. Whether that be a professional Quidditch player or an Auror. He wanted to find something to do if Quidditch didn't work out. Sure he had enough money to sustain him and 12 other people comfortably for the rest of his life, but he wanted to be somewhat productive for the rest of his life. It was still too early to be making huge decisions but he did know he needed to buckle down when it came to being at school. Maybe he would go and speak with one of the advisors and make a backup plan.

The next morning he woke up to Ron beating him with a pillow and screaming at him to wake up. He groaned and turned over to see Ron grinning at him.

"Wake up, mate. There's a gift here for you. Looks like lover boy sent you a gift," Ron said gesturing towards the small parcel with silver wrapping and a note attached.

"When did that get here?" He yawned sitting up.

"Not long ago that bloody owl nearly pecked me to death wanting a treat. I blame bloody Snape."

Harry had never been given gifts as flagrantly as Snape was sending them. He picked up the small package admiring the wrapping and picked the note off of it and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I thought you might enjoy these. I hope that you do not already have some tucked away. There should be enough here for you and your friends. I'll meet you beforehand. Give these tickets to who you see fit._

_Regards,_

_Severus_

Harry pulled off the paper and opened the small box and pulled out a practice snitch and smiled at what was underneath. Severus had sent him tickets to the sold out European Cup between Bulgaria and the English team. They had been trying to score tickets forever but it had sold out. He grinned pulling the tickets out showing them to Ron, he had no idea what Severus had paid for these tickets. It had to be a ridiculously expensive and from a scalper.

"Mate, you better get all over that. Since, when is Snape nice? If I played for the other team I'd be all over that," Ron teased.

"I have no idea why he's sending me gifts, he sent me a watch before our date."

"It's courting, mate. It's how they did it back in the day. Snape's mom was a pureblood so even though he is half blood he was probably raised with those traditions."

"Wait. How do you know all of this?" Harry asked puzzled.

"My family might be blood traitors but my parents are purebloods, and my grandparents were strict about the ideas of courting. Our parents never raised us in that way its kind of old fashioned and out of date."

"I think its cute," Harry grinned.

"Only you could describe anything Snape does as cute," Ron grimaced. "Anyways, there are six tickets who are you going to invite?"

"Well, me, you, Neville, Mione, and Luna are five and we can ask Ginny if she'd like to go?"

"Sounds brilliant! I'll write to Gin later and see if she's free then."

Harry spent the afternoon wandering in and out of the shops in the village. He was looking for something that Severus might like. He felt like he should buy something for the man since he had already bestowed such great gifts to him. The only problem was trying to find something that the man would enjoy as much as he enjoyed his own gifts. He finally wandered into a spirits shop and found this really expensive fire whisky and scotch he was sure the man would appreciate. He had the shop owner put it in gift wrapping and send it to Severus. He really hoped he liked it. Everything about Severus made him nervous because he knew how precise the man liked things, so if dating wasn't enough pressure, he was dating someone like Severus Snape.

After finishing up in the shops he found himself back on campus lounging around his room. Ron was off with Hermione somewhere and he found himself wishing he and Severus had made some plans. Just as he was nodding off in the chair in front of the window when there was an angry knock at the door. Startled, he jumped up and crossed the room to see Severus standing in front of the door through the peephole. Confused, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus asked holding up the bottles of alcohol.

"Um...I bought you a gift? I don't understand why are you upset?"

"Did know one teach you the rules of courting in the Wizarding world?"

"No, Ron kinda told me some stuff but I grew up with Muggles," Harry shrugged.

"You're not supposed to send me presents while we are courting. The elder in the relationship even if by a day is meant to be the one who bestows gifts. It is considered rude if you return the sentiment."

"What is this the 1700s! Why can't I buy you a gift if I want? You've gotten me great things and if I'm not allowed then you're not!" Harry said stubbornly.

"No, that's not how it works. Stop being an insolent brat and accept it for what it is. This is an important tradition to me and I would like for you to honor."

"Fine, but you're keeping the spirits. I won't buy anything else but it is also rude to return a gift."

"Very well, but in the future the only gifts I would like from you should come in the form of a kiss."

Harry grinned brightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips before throwing his arms around his neck in a hug.

"I should go," Severus said after Harry had released him. "What are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, everyone is off and I'm here just by myself," he replied laying it on thick.

"Why aren't you with them?" "Don't want to be the third wheel," He shrugged.

"Well I imagine with a little adjusting I may be able to clear my schedule for this evening. That is if you'd like to spend it with me?"

"Will you really!" Harry asked a little too eagerly as Severus nodded. "I'll go and make us some tea!"

"Why are you living in student housing?" Severus asked eyeing the hot plate Harry had pulled out to set the kettle on.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"You should look for something off campus. Like a shared house with your friends. It would be better for privacy and things of that nature."

"Well the way I see it if I wasn't already on campus then I probably wouldn't show up for class at all. Besides, if things pull through I won't even be here next semester."

"Explain, Potter."

"Well, I don't know if you read the papers it would have been in there. But I've been signed for an American Quidditch team."

"So, you're leaving school to pursue Quidditch?" Snape scowled.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"I think you're making a mistake by leaving school. Although, at the same time I think after your past you have the right to make any decision that leads to your future happiness."

"It's not exactly set in stone yet. I just don't know what I want to be and I've never had a reason to want to settle down, but I think you make things different. I actually want to be something other than "the boy who lived" you know?"

"I understand completely. It is not a decision to make lightly. Just remember if you do end up on the other side of the world everyone you love and depend upon is going to be here. It will be a total shock to your system; although some people crave that sort of lifestyle."

"Like I said I'm still considering it." Harry laughed lightly.

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the evening with Harry leaning against Severus' chest while Severus sipped his cup of tea. The talked about Harry's options and of how Harry wanted to maybe become a Healer and the route he would have to take to do so. It was really nice to have someone talk to him and not be biased towards one decision or another. His friends were always there to talk to but it seemed as though every time he brought up the topic Ron and Hermione ended up in an argument over what he should do. Hermione always the logical one insisted that his education was of the utmost importance and Ron egged on his possible career in Pro Quidditch. And if they weren't together for the situation they pushed him individually. Severus just listened and gave input and advice, Harry felt no pressure from him.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Ron slipped back into the room and grabbed his shower kit and disappeared again. That's when Severus decided it was time for him to go. He kissed Harry softly on the lips and promised they'd talk again soon. Harry watched him stride gracefully down the hall before closing the door and laying on his bed to contemplate his afternoon and the conversations he had shared with Severus. There were a lot of big decisions to make and it was going to be hard, but now that he had Severus to help him decide things might be a little less confusing in the long run.

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit shit but it was just stuff I needed to happen so I could move things forward you know. Thank you for reading and thank you again for all those who have reviewed so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry had been practicing all week for a big game against the Holyhead Harpies that Friday; between practice and actually trying to keep up with his classes he hadn't been able to see much of Severus. The man was busy as well with teaching and detentions, not to mention that he was a world class Potions Master who was deep in some research Harry couldn't even begin to explain. He had received a letter from Severus that week and had written back to ask him to attend his game but the older man hadn't responded to his letter yet.

It was Thursday, after practice and Harry had just gotten back to the room and threw himself on the bed before enveloping himself in coursework when the owl arrived. He recognized it as the one Severus owned almost immediately. Hurriedly he jumped off the bed and threw the owl a treat before seizing the letter. This would be Severus' reply to the invitation and he sincerely hoped he would come. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I regret to inform you that sudden circumstances may prevent me _

_from attending your game this weekend. I am terribly sorry, and I hope that I haven't let you down in any way. I will make it up to you at the earliest convenience possible. Once again I am truly sorry and hope that you can forgive me for such short notice. _

_Regards,_

_S. Snape_

Harry frowned tossing the letter down on his desk before grabbing a quill and scribbling his short reply of:

_It's fine._

_-Harry_

He attached the letter to Severus' owl and watched it disappear in the distance. He didn't want the man to feel bad for missing his game, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was severely disappointed. He was disappointed in the fact that most of his teammates had their significant others cheering for them from the stands, and with Severus in his life he hoped that he could have just a taste of what that might feel like. He felt like he was being stupid about the entire thing, and the fact that it did kind of hurt that Severus wouldn't be able to make it. He knew the man would have come if time allocated him to, but it still hurt. It hurt because it mattered to him. He sighed slightly before picking up his textbooks and heading to the library where Hermione was due to meet him to study.

"Harry are you okay? You seem distracted," Hermione questioned after he had given her the wrong answer for the third time.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem like something is bothering you. Is everything okay between you and Professor Snape?"

"Yeah its great, he's great," Harry insisted. "It's just I really wanted him to be at the game tomorrow night, but he just can't make it. I know he's busy and everything but it still bothers me."

"Maybe things will clear up and he'll surprise you," She smiled softly.

"Yeah, maybe."

They packed in their studying earlier than planned because Harry couldn't stay focused and Hermione was impatient enough already. After the library Harry wandered across campus to his bench outside the Quidditch locker rooms. He pulled out a cigarette and sat in a pensive silence for a long time. He was just going to have to get over it, there would be other games and he didn't want to seem petulant. He knew that Severus would probably have little tolerance for such behavior. He was lucky to have Severus in his life, a few weeks ago he didn't and that should be enough to sate his want for the moment. If they hadn't of gotten together he wouldn't have been at the game anyways. He just needed to shake the feeling and get focused for the upcoming match.

The girls from Holyhead were fierce competitors and they had this uncanny charm that was only good for distracting anyone who lost focus. They would pull your broomstick from underneath you if they were given the chance. Whoever said that Quidditch wasn't a girl's sport had clearly never had to play Holyhead. And if Harry didn't sort out his priorities then they were going to eat him alive. He could clearly see how Ginny would fit into the team next year. She was destined to go far within the ranks of the Harpies. But playing against Ginny would be a worry best set aside until later and he needed to worry about the 7 girls who he would be facing on the pitch tomorrow.

Friday morning rolled around and Harry skipped class for one of the first times in the few weeks that he had started seeing Severus. He was going to go to Hogwarts and see Severus. He didn't want to come off as needy or clingy, but the intent behind the visit was clearly to see if Severus was going to be able to come tonight. He had instilled in himself the idea that at least if he weren't able to make it, it wouldn't come as a surprise later and he could refocus himself despite the threat of disappointment.

He nervously debated even going into the dungeons to see Severus after having arrived at the school. He didn't want to upset him and he wasn't sure when he had class and certainly didn't want to interrupt that. As much as he hated it he was really good as disrupting situations just because of who he was. Also, he'd been at the end of Severus' wrath more than a few times and didn't fancy being there again anytime soon. Harry made is way into the entranceway and was kind of mobbed by a few over eager first years wanting him to sign things for them. One of them even handed him their Potions homework and he smiled inwardly at how Severus might react when he saw it.

He made his way down to the dungeons to find Severus's classroom. When he reached the door he peaked into the small window to see Severus sitting at a desk scowling at the group of what looked like 2nd years trying to brew their potions. He didn't want to interrupt so he made his way a little further down the corridor to the man's office. He tried the door but it was locked so he sat in the chair outside the door. He knew he could probably unlock the door but he didn't want to invade Severus's office without his permission. The door was locked for a reason which probably was to keep spiteful students out, but nonetheless he didn't want to cross any boundaries yet. He also didn't want to make him cross with him when all he wanted to know was if Severus could make it and if not to get to spend some part of the day with him.

He must have dozed off sometime while waiting for Severus because he was awoken by the man shaking him on the shoulder. He groggily looked up at the scowl Severus was wearing and grinned sheepishly.

"And for what do I owe such a pleasure?" the man teased him.

"Well I got your letter and I was just wanting to know if you were able to come tonight. I know you're busy and I don't like expect you to come but I do want you to come. I mean it'd mean a lot," Harry spit out really quickly.

"I've been working on clearing my afternoon appointments so that I may have the chance to come. One is proving to be rather difficult and I think I will get to come but not until a little after the game has began."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I do hope you find that acceptable."

"No, I mean Yes! That's great I just really wanted you to come. I'm sorry this probably seems a bit childish to you. I was just really afraid that you wouldn't be able to come at all."

"Do not hold me to this just yet. I do not know if I will be able to get away from Potion Master Robins as soon as I hope to. He proves to be really difficult most days and I try to stay away unless absolutely necessary."

"Like, knowing there is a chance you'll be there at all is better than nothing," he grinned throwing his arms around Severus excitedly.

"Don't get too excited just yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up and be let down by me. I will try to be there, but I cannot promise that I will be."

"I know. I just feel better after having talked to you about it. It'd be nice if you could possibly find the time to you know distribute letdowns in person it makes it easier than a quick letter does," Harry shrugged.

"Dually noted."

Harry spent the rest of the evening flying lazily around the pitch at school until he was due to report to the locker room. He was giddy with anticipation and anxiously awaiting to see if Severus was going to be able to show. He thought about stringing the Holyhead seeker along and faking her out just to buy Severus some time to come. He wasn't sure if he would be able to, he would have to test her skill first. He thought she might be a nice match for his skill, but he was pretty confident in his ability to beat her in the end.

After all he was undefeated in the university league and that was part of the reason he was so sought after by the professional teams. Usually they didn't start scouting and recruiting university level players until the end of their 2nd year and the beginning of their 3rd year. He was an exception to that standard and also he knew the American's intentions behind recruiting him. They were trying to bring about a huge revival of the sport. Other than a few major teams the sport never really took off there because of the American broom game Quodpot. Both major teams were stepping up their efforts in getting him to sign for them so sometime next year he might be living in Texas playing for the Sweetwater All-Stars or in Massachusetts playing for the Fitchburg finches. Secretly he was leaning more towards the Finches. They had won the US League the past 7 times in a row and their old seeker had been captain of the American team for the last two world cups. So yeah to say he liked the view from the Finches was an understatement to say the least.

But, at least for now, he had other things to worry about like whether or not he could keep up his winning streak against the Harpies and if Severus would be able to show or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. **

It had been a tough go of things but Puddlemere had secured another victory. He was quite sure how he had pulled it off between the Holyhead seeker playing games with him and constantly scouring the stands for any sign of Severus, who didn't show in the end. He knew he didn't show because after the win he checked the ticket office and the tickets he had left for Severus weren't picked up. The man had told him not to be disappointed, but how he could he not be? He really, really wanted this and he knew there would be other games but it still hurt. He felt kind of childish about the whole ordeal and decided to just to go to go to the victory party to take his mind off of things.

It was times like this when you would catch even the most uptight people enjoying themselves at the victory parties. Even Hermione would get tipsy and Ron would be seen bringing her back to her room at the end of the party. Harry himself was known to get falling down drunk from time to time, but not tonight. Tonight, he was too caught up in his feelings for Severus and if the man even really liked him that way. He felt like he saw more of Severus when he was spying on him in the library at Hogwarts. He knew Severus was trying, like he had spent some time with him and he even sent those great gifts, but he was letting this get to him more than he wanted it to. He knew he would have to talk to the older man about it eventually, but he didn't want to sound like a child and have Severus change his mind about being with him.

Both of them had really full schedules and it was hard to find a time when they were both free. Harry had school and Quidditch practice and Severus was busy teaching and brewing and researching. He was the top Potions Master in the world at the moment and that brought with it plenty of obligations. He also knew that if he left next term that they would both be seeing a lot let of each other. He knew that if he wanted things to be long term with Severus that he wouldn't be able to go to America. There were plenty of teams closer to home that were actively seeking him. But if he stayed would he be staying for him or for Severus? He knew the answer was for him, but when he broached the subject with Severus that would be the first question that he asked. He still had some time to think about it and it never hurt to look into the teams closer to home.

He walked out of the house where the party was being held and Severus was standing under a tree near the porch. He hadn't seen him yet, but Harry could tell by the look of distaste on his face that he had been there long enough and was close to hexing the couple not far from him making out. Harry grinned at the man before making his way through the people. He was so happy to even see him that he forgot about all the things he had felt earlier; all the doubts and the misgivings he had run over in his head over and over again. Just the fact that Severus had showed up looking for him quieted down all of those.

"What are you doing here!?" Harry asked hugging the older man.

"I wanted to apologize for missing your game. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It's alright. I mean I was kind of down about it, but I think I'm alright now," he smiled.

"I've brought you a small gift, as well, an apology for missing your game."

"You don't have to do this. All the gift buying and stuff. I don't want to be with you because you can buy me things. I can buy myself things," Harry said earnestly.

"I know that. I don't buy you things because I have to. I buy you things because I want to," Snape replied watching Harry strike a match. "Although, I do not think you would be able to buy my gift for you in any store."

"What is it?" Harry asked really interested now. Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him near and planted a soft kiss on his lips causing Harry to drop his cigarette and put his arms around Severus's neck leaning deeper into the kiss.

"I like gifts like this," Harry grinned at him. "I think there should be more of them."

"Trust me, there are plenty more where that came from. I think congratulations are in order for your win tonight," Severus said planting another kiss on his lips.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Ron, will be with Hermione and I'll have the room to myself."

"I would love to, but I have more meetings early in the morning; but for now I would like to walk you back to your room if you'll allow it."

"I'd love it," Harry shivered quietly.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit, I'll be okay," Harry reassured him.

"Here," Snape said quickly as his agile fingers undid the buttons on his expensive overcoat and helped Harry into it.

"Thanks," he blushed.

Harry couldn't get over how much more he had come to care about Snape in the few weeks their relationship had been in bloom. As they walked along the pathway that led back to his and Ron's dorm he could see himself holding the man's hand everyday for the rest of their lives. And every moment he got to spend with Severus made him think it would be harder and hard to let his hand go and play in America. He could only imagine that the small strain on their relationship might be pulled to its limit. The fact that they were able to apparate to one another in the blink of an eye still did not hold the impact and fill the distance as much as he wished it would. The inner turmoil was enough to make him not want to pursue Quidditch at all at this point. He was willing to give up the entire game if it meant a happy ever after with Severus.

Harry was pushing the outskirts of being in love with Severus. He had pined after him so long and now that he finally had him it was a shock to his system. He couldn't believe that this had turned out in his favor, he was sure the older man would have turned him down before he could even get the words: "I like you." out of his mouth.

"Harry, are you busy tomorrow?" Severus asked stopping him outside of the doors to the hall.

"No," he grinned.

"Good, because I would like to spend the day with you if you find that acceptable?"

"I would find that most acceptable. I would even say more than."

"I will see you at noon, yes?"

"Yes."

Severus pulled Harry close to him and placed a deep kiss on his lips. They kissed for what felt like a very long time and when they finally broke apart Harry was blushing and slightly flustered by the heat of the moment. It was very nice that Snape was such a gentleman to him. He had insisted on opening all the doors for Harry and dropping him off outside his door, and when he had tried to return his jacket he had simply told him to "Hold onto it for the time being." which made Harry grin even brighter.

When Severus arrived the next day to pick Harry up the boy was still in bed. Severus grimaced at the disheveled boy who opened the door who had clearly just woken up. He himself tended to be a very punctual person something he hoped to eventually instill into Harry. There was no denying there was something incredible charming seeing the sleep still written all over the boys face and he decided he could forgive him just this once. He also hoped to instill a sense of cleanliness into him as well because looking around the room it looked as though Harry and the Weasley boy hadn't cleaned their living space since they had moved in.

"You really should take better care of your belongings," Snape said peering around the mess of a room.

"Oh, what, right, wait here one second I'm just going to take a shower," Harry said planting a kiss on Snape before taking off to the shower.

When Harry came back into the room half dressed and not completely dried off he found Severus sorting his laundry into piles with his wand and charming the clean clothes into the hangers in the closet.

"Your wardrobe is quite disgraceful," he teased. "It all looks as though it has come from a muggle secondhand shop."

"Yeah, cause it did," Harry said giving him a lopsided grin. "Why are you sorting my laundry? I can do it myself."

"Clearly," Snape said as the last shirt flew onto a hanger. "You need to get a presentable wardrobe you dress like a bum."

"I think the way I dress is brilliant, none of the girls that flirt with me seem to have any complaints."

"Girls have a funny way of showing what they actually think. They'll put up with your wardrobe and bad habits until they've snagged you and have you wrapped around their finger then they slowly start to change you. They bring home a shirt and you feel obligated to wear and if you do not then they make they make you feel guilty until you go and wear it," Snape scowled.

"You seem to know a lot," Harry laughed.

"I assume you're ready to go?"

"I am, where are we going anyway?"

"That's a surprise," Snape said pulling the door open for Harry.

**A/N: Sorry if this is kind of all over the place, hopefully most of the loose ends will be ironed out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Harry hadn't been sure what to expect out of his date with Severus, but so far the had been more than he could have asked for. Severus Had taken him to a quiet little muggle French café not far from Diagon Alley for lunch. Harry had never noticed this place on his many trips to London and wondered when Severus had come across it. When they had finished Severus suggested a trip into Diagon Alley itself saying he was in need of a few things from the apothecary. When they got out of the apothecary Severus ended up coaxing Harry down the street to where Madam Malkin's Robe Shop to get him to try on some new clothes. He really didn't see the issue with his clothes but Severus was busy listing off the reasons that he should update his wardrobe with something that is more presentable.

"I really don't see the problem with I what I wear," Harry insisted.

"For a gay man you're not very up to date on your fashion. Homeless chic is far from in," the older man teased.

"As if you're much better, mister I like to wear solid black almost everyday. Besides people love how I dress, or at least from what I can tell they don't seem to mind."

"It's not the clothes they're busy looking at, it's you."

"At least get something you can wear to formal occasions."

"The last formal occasion I had to attend was the Yule Ball or at the very least Bill and Fleur's wedding," he shrugged.

"Yes, but you are getting older and you intend to become a professional Quidditch player which will require you to dress more formally for events and things of that nature. Also, do not my sway my intentions to ask you to accompany me to the Halloween and Christmas Balls at Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Harry asked his jaw dropped slightly.

"Close your mouth it isn't very becoming," Severus smirked as Harry snapped his mouth shut. "Must I ask again or will you agree to accompany me?"

"What? Yes, of course I'll come with you!"

In the end Harry reluctantly agree to getting two new sets of dress robes that Severus insisted on paying for. Severus had insisted on buying the dress robes with the green tie and vest for under the coat saying that it matched his eyes. The other was a bit more formal in all black and white with a bowtie. The hoped that the two new additions to his wardrobe would sate Severus for a long time to come. Its not that he didn't see why he should dress better, its just that now that he had a choice he didn't see why he couldn't just wear whatever he fancied the most. After years of wearing Dudley's hand me downs the thrift store clothes he acquired were luxury in comparison. He also didn't see the need to pay loads of money for new clothes when these were perfectly fine and a fraction of the price. It wasn't about saving money, because he surely had enough of that to take care of his great grandchildren, but he just wasn't a very flashy person, and he wasn't used to being able to buy what he wished, which served to add to his frugality. As they continued down the street Severus continued to explain how Quidditch shirts and jeans are not an acceptable wardrobe for everyday, causing Harry to groan.

"I like how I dress Severus, I'm sorry if you don't necessarily approve, but it's who I am."

"You're right, I apologize. I don't know why I'm being so pushy about it. It's a bad habit," Severus agreed.

"It's okay I know that you just want what's best for me, but I'm a big boy," he laughed.

"Indeed."

"What're we going to do now?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Ice cream," Harry grinned widely pulling Severus towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The entire time that they were at Florean's Harry was internally debating on whether or not he should bring up staying in the UK to play Quidditch so they he could be closer to home and Severus. He wasn't sure how he would react to it, he was certain the older man would be happy with the news but would he think that Harry was staying just because he thought he wanted him to. He just didn't want Severus to be disappointed in any of the decisions he made. He also felt like now that they were a couple they should try and talk these things out together. He just wasn't sure how to broach the subject with him without it coming out wrong. He also wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to stay or even if he could this late in the game. Of course there was always next year and it would be easier for him to get traded to a European team once he had played professionally for a year. In the end he just decided that tearing the plaster off fast and clean would be the easiest approach.

"I'm thinking that I'll go into Quidditch," Harry said quickly eyeing Severus.

"Of course," Severus said somewhat sullenly.

"No wait, you didn't let me finish," Harry started to protest. "I want to try to get onto a team here in Europe. I don't know how possible it will be but I'm going to ask around.""I don't want you stay for me, let me make that clear now before you change anything."

"I was going to America to start a new part of my life, to build something for myself and now I can see us building something together and I don't want to halt it or delay it for a year or anything like that if I can help it," he said earnestly.

"I do not want you to do something you might regret a few years in the future. I want you to know that I am going to be here for you whether I have to wait a year or five. Just remember that."

"Thank you, but there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stop buying me gifts all the time. It's not that I don't appreciate them," Harry stopped the older man. "It's just that until Hogwarts I never got presents and after I didn't for anything other than my birthday or Christmas. So maybe you could reserve your gifts for special occasions like that?"

"This is part of the courting traditions and I would like to remain true to them," Severus said smoothly.

"I know but it makes me uncomfortable and it makes me feel guilty that I'm not even allowed to return the thought."

"You sound extremely unhappy with my efforts."

"I don't mean to be its just with how I was raised."

"Maybe you should have reviewed the courting rules before you decided to make me aware of your intentions. Maybe I should go until you've had a better chance to reconsider," Severus said standing to leave.

"No, wait Severus. I don't want to offend you or put you off. I was just saying how I feel, isn't that important in a relationship?" Harry said trying to keep the situation from turning any further upside down.

"And, I am just stating how I feel. Think about it and get back to me," Severus said strolling away and disappearing with a slight pop.

Harry was completely baffled by the turn of events. Severus had gotten so upset so quickly it was really unlike him. He hadn't meant any harm when he said he didn't want Severus to shower him with gifts. He paid for the ice cream and retreated back to school where he found Hermione in the library and questioned her about what he should do.

She had simply said in her matter of fact way that he should read the rules to show Severus that he was serious about entering a relationship with him. That he should know that Snape would never enter into a relationship lightly, and nor should he. It would also show Snape that he respected him in that aspect. Courting might seem really outdated but it was nothing to take lightly and Harry's request was highly offensive from Snape's point of view and the only thing that would fix the situation would be to become familiar with the rules and customs and apologize to Snape for the lapse. He had insinuated that by no longer wanting to accept gifts that he wanted to break the courtship.

Harry was really torn up by it and when he went to Hogwarts to try and talk to Snape and the man had not answered his door that made things even worse. Harry found himself reading through the courtship book and trying his best to remember all the important details that he could. He even tried to get Professor McGonagall to speak with Severus, but she had only returned to say that he was busy and wasn't accepting visitors at the time. Which really tore him up and then Ron suggested they get pissed and everything kind of went downhill for him from there.

Extremely drunk and belligerent, Harry showed up outside Snape's quarters knocking on the door. This time Severus opened the portrait to see the disheveled Harry standing there reeking of fire whiskey.

"You're drunk," he said dryly.

"You answered!" Harry beamed.

"What is wrong with you Potter?"

"My name's Harry. I was upset because you wouldn't talk to me," he slurred.

"So getting drunk and showing up on my door seemed like a good idea did it?" Severus said giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm so sorry Severus please forgive me. I didn't know what I was saying meant, I love you," Harry blurted out and Severus was slightly taken aback.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I love you."

"Do you love me or does the fire whiskey love me?"

"Just me," Harry grinned cheekily before frowning. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Severus didn't have time to even reply to Harry's confession of love to him before he was steering the younger boy into the bathroom. He stood nearby while Harry wretched the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. When it looked like Harry was done he offered him a cool cloth and disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a vial. He told Harry it would make him feel better, and making up in the morning less difficult. He then helped the younger boy up and into his bedroom before helping him change into his pants and a shirt that Severus dug out for him to sleep in. Severus helped Harry into bed and before he could finish tucking him in he was out like a light leaving Severus to ponder the 'I love you' he had blurted out so effortlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. **

**A/N: This chapter is mostly from the point of view of Severus. **

**Chapter 10**

Severus stood in the doorway of his room, nursing a cup of tea, watching Harry sleep. He had no intent to wake his younger counterpart, for watching him sleep brought about more pleasure than it probably should have for him. He looked so innocent and peaceful, not that he didn't look innocent awake as well, but the peace was something that was new to Harry. Something that could have only came after the fall of the Dark Lord. It was like spring after a long winter and things were finally starting to deice and bloom again. All the colors were so vibrant and there was a smell of hope in the air and even Severus couldn't allow himself to ignore that.

Seeing Harry in his bed felt right, like he was supposed to be there, like he was always meant to be there. There had been others in the past but none of them felt like they could be this permanent. He had never taken the time to consider anyone to be a permanent fixture in his life in a romantic way, between Dumbledore and Voldemort there wasn't a time or place where he found it would be appropriate or free of the danger that came along with his status. Nothing but quick shags and one night stands had adorned his past, but now someone had cleaned the dirt off the windows and he could see himself being a long term kind of man. The only question was if Harry would feel the same.

He worked through most of the morning on various potions that needed to be finished, but sometime around noon he found himself standing again in his doorway watching Harry sleep again. He thought maybe he should wake him because he had missed breakfast and would miss lunch if he didn't get up soon, but he also wanted to be selfish and continue to watch him sleep. He also wasn't aware if Harry would remember what he said to him the night before in his drunken daze. He had confessed his love for him, and Severus had wanted so badly to reply but he was also afraid that Harry had been too drunk to mean it. He was still very reserved about displaying his emotions and Harry had blatantly thrown that out there, which was something he was certain he would never be able to do. He did love Harry, he just wasn't willing to reveal such a private piece of information until he was certain it would be reciprocated in a serious manner, always the spy at heart.

He was still debating on whether or not he should wake Harry when the covers began to shift and Harry raised his head up and looked around. His hair was completely disheveled, and Severus had never found him more attractive to be honest. He suppressed a grin and settled for a smirk when Harry flipped over to his back and tried to rub the sleep away from him eyes before stretching.

"Where am I?" Harry groaned through his stretching.

"Hogwarts."

"Oh, I was really pissed last night, yeah?"

"Despite your disheveled appearance you really are quite exquisite at the moment," Severus said lightly.

"I meant it, you know that right?" Harry said suddenly.

"Meant what exactly?"

"I really do love you," he said earnestly.

"I love you too," Severus said before he knew he had been saying it, earning him a wide grin from Harry.

The grin was enough to push Severus right over the edge. He made his way over to the bed and straddled Harry and pulled him up into a deep kiss. He continued kissing Harry deeply running his hands up his shirt and feeling his counterparts chiseled chest and stomach. Somewhere between trying to breath and having the life kissed out of him Harry's hands were fumbling at the many buttons on Severus' robes. Somewhere between muttering how it was impossible between kisses Harry gave up and moved his hands up and ran them through Severus' hair.

Just when things were beginning to get good and serious the floo in Severus' living quarters flared to life and Severus bolted off of Harry, straightening his appearance, just as McGonagall stuck her head through. Harry quickly covered himself with the bedding as Severus disappeared into the sitting room to quell whatever it was that McGonagall might need at this time. The woman was nearly insufferable sometimes and popped in at the worst times.

"That woman is the bane of my existence sometimes," Severus said crossly returning to where Harry lay.

"What'd she want then?" Harry asked curiously.

"She wants me to take a firmer hand with some of the members of my house. Honestly, if I am one step away from paddling. They are spoiled, pureblood monsters most of the time and I hand out detentions like they are going out of style."

"Slytherins for you," Harry teased.

"Says the almost Slytherin," Severus retorted before pulling Harry into another kiss.

"Wait, what time is it?" Harry asked pulling away quickly.

"Nearly one, why?"

"Shit, I've got to run, or I'm going to be late for my Herbology exam," he said quickly running into the loo with the sheet wrapped around his waist.

After a quick shower and asking Severus for a clean shirt Harry was off back to school with a quick kiss and a promise that he'd be back later. He really was a handful, Severus decided as he watched Harry's retreating form. A beautiful mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the brand. **

Since their true feelings for one another had slipped out in a most unconventional manner; it was like someone had greased the rusty joints in Severus and Harry's relationship. Things seemed to flow more freely and Severus wasn't as uptight as his normal self was quite often and Harry became more and more confident in his role in their blooming relationship. Things were finally moving forward for them.

Severus often found himself blessed with Harry's company in the evenings after class or Quidditch practice had ended. Harry would spend his evenings with Severus sat in front of the fire working on his various homework assignments while Severus graded papers and potions assignments. More often than not Harry would look up from his work to see Severus staring at him with a slight smile playing across his face. When he saw that Harry had noticed he'd look back to his papers as if he hadn't been staring at all. It was his way of teasing Harry into wanting his attention, once Harry caught him staring, he'd look up more and more often looking to see if Severus might be looking again in which he'd promptly ignore Harry. Something about Severus ignoring him drove Harry up the wall and he'd put aside his homework just interrupt the other man into giving him a kiss, and he wasn't satisfied until Severus gave in. Afterwards, Harry would saunter off back to school leaving Severus out of breath and with swollen lips.

On Wednesday Harry had his only day off from practice in the week and found himself bored and headed to Hogwarts. He came into Severus' quarters, but the man wouldn't be back for a few hours at least due to his final class, so he was left on his own to fill the time. Settling in on the couch with one of his textbooks he decided studying would be the best way to pass the time. He also decided that Severus needed a television, even though he knew he would never agree to getting one. Soon boredom and the heat of the fire wore him down and he was lulled to sleep. His books falling to floor and toeing his shoes off before he was completely gone.

Severus came in completely annoyed by the group of Hufflepuff and Raveclaw 3rd years he had to suffer through. The Ravenclaws were what some would describe as too productive and then the Hufflepuffs were more than incompetent, and when you put the two together things got complicated. He tossed his cloak onto the hook by the door and went to pour himself a strong drink. As he capped the bottle of fire whiskey he heard a soft whimper and turned around with his wand drawn only to find Harry asleep on the couch. Sighing quietly he tucked his wand away and sat in the armchair across from the sofa. He found watching Harry sleep to be one of his favorite activities. He wished the boy would spend more nights with him, just so he could witness the serenity he felt while watching him sleep.

He felt greedy for his deep seeded want for Harry to choose staying behind with him instead of flying halfway around the world for Quidditch. He wanted to be enough for Harry to change his mind, but he didn't want Harry to make the decision under such an influence because it would only lead to regret and resentment later. Severus wanted to make sure that after the war Harry understood that he had full control over his life and the decisions he made. He also didn't want to make Harry feel like he didn't want him around, because he did more than anything. Their relationship was still pretty young, but Severus could feel the impact that it had on him already, and if something corrupted this feeling he feared he'd never be able to find it again.

"You alright?" Harry asked with his voice still full of sleep.

"Perfectly fine," Severus replied quickly dropping his train of thought.

"I fell asleep," he stated somewhat obviously. "You should have woke me."

"You looked really peaceful, I did not wish to disturb you."

"Come and sit with me then?" Harry motioned him over.

Severus crossed the room with his smooth gait and sat at the end of the couch placing Harry's feet into his lap. Which quickly changed when Harry crawled down and laid his head in Severus' lap. He sighed contently when Severus started absentmindedly carding his fingers through his hair. He loved moments like this, and treasured them in the highest of regard. They had yet to be intimate yet, but it was still early, and Severus was being a gentleman about it. He had stopped Harry on more than one occasion from instigating something between the both of them.

"You know, I feel most selfish for even thinking this, but I will really miss you if you go away. I do not wish for you to feel like you have to stay on my account. I just merely did not want you to feel that I want you to go because I don not care," Severus explained less smoothly than normal.

"Yeah, course," Harry smiled softly.

"Also, do not feel like you have to go because I think you should."

"No, I know that," Harry said quietly.

Despite the brevity of his conversation with Severus it had kind of allowed the seed of wanting to stay to break through the soil and start to sprout. Somehow he was starting to come to terms with the fact that professional Quidditch might belong to a future that didn't involve Severus. Playing for Puddlemere while studying to become a Healer seemed like the right path for him. He was starting to consider withdrawing his contract from the American team so they could have enough time to replace him. He was thinking he might tell Severus this thought after they went to the league game Severus had gifted him tickets with. He wanted to hear his thoughts on the matter. He was positive that Severus was more than a good enough reason to stick around and he wanted to stick around. Spending a year trying to date the man in long distance form would be incredibly hard. It was hard enough to find that much personal time with him, with school and Quidditch as it was. He loved Severus so much that even if they spent the rest of their lives together that would never be enough time.

Friday came quicker than he imagined that it could. Their game was against the Falmouth Falcons, one of the most violent teams in the league. He knew he was going to have a rough time with them, because he had seen pictures in the prophet of their pep rally of sorts. It was a bunch of them getting pissed and sending bludgers at stuffed version of himself continuously. Once the pictures surfaced the team captain and coach had asked him to sit out of the game out of fear for his safety. He refused vigorously saying that if he sat out that was letting them win and he didn't want to be seen as a coward. He wasn't afraid of them after all, even if they were out for his head on a stake in the end.

The Falmouth crowd proved to be just as violent as the team. There was extra security and medi-wizards on hand incase things got out of hands. Extra measures such as having wands checked at the gates had been implemented today. Harry had reserved one of the boxes for Severus and his friends as to keep them out of the line of any Falmouth fan who might recognize, and then try something funny in return. In fact most of the team members had resolved to placing any family or friends that might come into the boxes. Not to mention the ever so slight rivalry that existed between the two teams.

Even from the locker rooms the team could hear how riled up the crowd was and the game hadn't even started yet. The team, along with some reserve members, huddled together in the locker room and the captain and the coach each gave their customary speech and it kind of ended with what Harry felt to be a bit Mad-Eye Moodyish with the reminder to remain constantly vigilant. It's not even that Falmouth were that exceptional of a team, they just had this notorious history of violence. The team motto was enough to show how violent they could be, and the way the crowd was chanting it was enough to prove their dedication to violence on the pitch.

_Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._

_Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads. _

_Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._

The crowd was deafening.

The game had been going on for less than fifteen minutes when tragedy struck. Harry was momentarily distracted by a golden glint that he thought to be the snitch and the beaters from Falmouth took full advantage of his momentary lapse. He was struck in the back of the head and neck with a high speed bludger. Everything went black as he slipped off of his broom and plummeted towards the grass of the pitch.

Harry was in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days, he would catch quick hazy moments and people rushing around. Everyone was speaking but they sounded a million miles away. There were flashes of light and a lot of unexplained noises. He wasn't sure what was going on and wished he could focus on something other than the pounding in his head. He wasn't sure what happened or where he was and that caused a slight panic within him. He wanted to know where he was and where Severus was, and what had happened. Everything that was happening around him came to him in jumbled bursts and he finally just cried out in frustration.

Severus was nearly frantic in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, but he didn't let it show nearly as much as he felt it. The injury was serious he knew that much from the way the medi-wizard's had reacted, and how they hadn't even stopped to explain the situation before apparated away with Harry. The waiting room was full of Weasleys and the Granger girl, and they were all just as anxious as he felt. He just wanted to be allowed to see Harry, to see that he was okay. The bludger had hit him hard and watching him fall from his broom turned his stomach even thinking about it. Life had thrown so many hardships Harry's way and Severus hoped he would be able to overcome whatever had been tossed this time.

A few hours after Harry had been admitted the Healer came to inform them of Harry's situation. It looked like there was a spinal cord injury, it wasn't 100 percent yet but it looked like it was treatable. Things would have to be taken extremely slowly though. There would be a lot of time and rehabilitation and therapy involved in the healing process. There was also the matter of helping Harry to cope with the situation and to remind him to take it easy and to remain positive. If Harry let his spirit break or lost hope that would just prolong the healing period. It was unsure how long they were looking at for a recovery time, but with advanced potions things were looking very positive. In the mean time he would have to learn to lead a life that didn't involve the use of his legs. It was a major blow. One that left Harry completely speechless once he had come to and the Healers had explained the plan of action to him and Severus.

**A/N: Please bear with me I'm just kind of writing this as I go. So even I'm not entirely sure how it will end at this point. **


	12. Chapter 12

First off sorry I hate these false chapter updates too. I haven't meant to leave this story hanging for so long but I've been caught up working on another story. A story called Diary of a London Call Boy and if you're interested in reading that you can find it on my page where my stories are listed.

Hopefully, I will have a new update for this story fairly soon!


End file.
